


Give It All Up For You

by BlackRoseShiori



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, rated e for married sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseShiori/pseuds/BlackRoseShiori
Summary: Takes place one year after the final scene of Slayers Evolution-R.Based on the fact that I strongly believe that Zelgadis was going back to Seyrunn, not leaving again, during the end credits of Evolution-R. That's why Amelia had a letter, and was smiling. Also, watch the birds!





	Give It All Up For You

It was hard to miss the princess of Seyruun running through the palace in tears. The sound of her chamber door slamming against its frame echoed throughout the halls.

 

Zelgadis Greywords happened to be walking by at that moment, and paused to stare at the imposing wooden door.

 

He was mildly concerned, obviously, because as Amelia's friend, companion, mentor, bodyguard and whatever other title she gave him to keep him around, her well-being was important to him. Then again, she also had a flare for the dramatic at times.

 

Steeling himself, he knocked.

 

"Whoever it is, go away!" Amelia shrieked from inside.

 

Zelgadis took a step back, aghast. His concern went from 'mild' to 'incredibly.' This obviously wasn't some fight with her father or visit from an overbearing suitor.

 

"Amelia," he began, softly, "it's Zel-"

 

The door opened so fast he didn't even notice until he found himself standing inside Amelia's apartment and she was closing and locking it once more.

 

"What happened?" the chimera asked, laying his hands gently upon the princess' narrow shoulders.

 

"Oh, Zelgadis-san, it's terrible!" Amelia cried, throwing herself into his arms and pressing wet cheeks against the front of the Seyruun robes he'd taken to wearing.

 

She continued her explanation, mumbling into his chest. "The royal council is tired of waiting, and they have all signed a decree stating that I need to marry within one month to assure the family line continues."

 

Zelgadis stiffened. It had finally happened. The one thing he had feared since deciding to stay in Seyruun one year prior. Because the reason he had stayed, of course, was for her. They held hands privately, and sometimes kissed, but had yet to make any kind of relationship public. Amelia had been pressing the matter for months, but Zelgadis hated being studied like some kind of science project, and he just knew that's what would happen with the council if Amelia announced a courtship with him. Because, despite the fact he had slowed his search for a cure and come to grips with his feelings for the diminutive princess, he was still a chimera. He was not a whole man, and no matter how much Amelia made him feel like he was, it didn't change the fact that his appearance was not that of a human. And no matter how strong his feelings for her, it didn't change the fact he could not give her children.

 

But, even though he feared this outcome, he still stayed. After the last fight with Shabranigdu to save Taforashia and the world, when Amelia had so bravely stood up to the Lord of Mazoku and tried to hold him off with her bare hands but gotten her arm badly broken for her troubles, Zelgadis had no choice but to admit to himself that he loved her. Had he not seen that she was breathing after she was flung several yards, he would have let Shabranigdu crush the life out of him with no regrets. Because he finally realized there would be no joy left in his life without Amelia.

 

He was not whole, but she wanted what was left of him.

 

If he was being completely honest with himself, he would also have to admit that finally seeing the end of his great-grandfather had led him to take this chance. The chance to stay with Amelia was one that he had passed up time and again. But he had forgiven Rezo this time, and in doing so had opened his heart up to many new possibilities.

 

"And when you refused?" Zelgadis found himself asking, because he knew her well and knew that's exactly what she would have done.

 

The princess finally pulled away from him, but did not release him. Looking up into his stormy blue eyes, she whispered, "I told them about us. Everyone was there, including Daddy. He looked pleased, like he wasn't surprised at all. But then the council...they said horrible things."

 

Zelgadis nodded, his expression grim. "Go on," he said.

 

"They said they had a suspicion, since we seemed so close and have even traveled alone together. Which, by the way, they deemed 'inappropriate.' They said that they did some research into the nature of your...condition...and found that you were likely sterile. So you were not a suitable husband for me for that reason."

 

She paused, and the silence stretched on for what felt like an eternity.

 

Swallowing the lump that had appeared in his throat, Zelgadis said, "And then?"

 

Amelia ripped herself from his arms and marched across the room with a renewed fury.

 

"I told them I didn't care! I told them that's what my older sister is for! I told them Gracia will come home someday and then SHE can marry some rich duke or prissy prince! Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun only marries for LOVE!"

 

Amelia found herself in a Justice Pose of righteous anger, and Zelgadis couldn't help the lopsided grin that tugged at his lips.

 

Then, just as suddenly as she had become re-energized, Amelia seemed to deflate.

 

"But then they said Gracia is unstable and unreliable. They don't know when to expect her home, so now that I'm 18 it's up to me. They said they would not grant you my hand, no matter how much I cried or my father yelled."

 

Then a thought seemed to strike the princess and she blushed. "That is...I mean...if you were even interested in that sort of thing."

 

Throwing caution to the wind, Zelgadis crossed the room in just a few quick strides and captured Amelia's lips in a heated kiss.

 

Amelia could fill the passion in the shaman's actions, and a need that had never been there before. This kiss bordered on desperation.

 

She parted her lips and allowed his tongue access. As their tongues met in a ferocious battle for control, she pressed herself more firmly against his lithe frame.

 

He could feel the weight of her breasts on his chest, and he found himself pressing the lower half of his body into her warm thigh. He rubbed his growing erection against the softness of the pants she wore, and he absently wondered why she wasn't wearing a gown.

 

She began to rub her hands roughly all over his body, then grabbed his ass and pulled him even closer.

 

"Amelia," Zelgadis mumbled against her lips, "stop that before we..."

 

"Before we what?" Amelia interrupted, breathlessly.

 

"...You know," the chimera said, his face turning an interesting shade of red.

 

Amelia suddenly turned away and looked thoughtfully at the man she loved. In doing so, she realized that she'd never actually said she loved him. Not to his face, anyway.

 

"I love you," she said, very matter-of-factly.

 

"I should hope so," was Zelgadis' reply.

 

"Zelgadis!" Amelia huffed, stomping a foot in exaggerated childish anger.

 

He laughed, a sound that was all too rare, and pulled her back in for a hug.

 

"I love you too," he finally said.

 

"So...what should we do about this problem?" asked Amelia.

 

Zelgadis considered her for a long while and then said, "Whatever you are willing to do. This is your life, Amelia. I've been willing to give up everything for you for a long time now. I wouldn't ask you to do the same for me. But...if it's what you want...if I'm what you want...only you can decide."

 

Amelia nodded and hugged him tightly.

 

"Then we should leave," she said. "Tonight."

 

 

**

 

 

The two runaways hit the road before dawn. Amelia had left a note for her father, but knew it would be no trouble to stay in touch with him. As far as she was concerned, he wouldn't even be angry. Not with her, anyway. The crown prince had known of his daughter's feelings for Zelgadis for years, and he had even approved! He knew everything that had happened with Rezo, but Phil had always said you should never judge a person's character by their family line. Obviously, one of his own brothers and even his nephew had been bad seeds. Yet Phil and his other brother, Christopher, were pretty much the most straight laced people you'd ever meet.

 

So it was with high hopes that Amelia hit the road with Zelgadis, and never once did she wonder if she was doing the right thing. Because, in her eyes, love was always the right choice.

 

Zelgadis could hardly believe it. In fact, it was probably best if he didn't stop and think about it too hard. The very idea that a beautiful girl like Amelia could love him...want him enough to leave her kingdom...was almost too much for him to comprehend. Even when he was human, he didn't have that much confidence in his ability to woo girls. Then again, he had never really tried. He was usually too busy moving from town-to-town and fighting the good fight for Rezo.

 

The ironic thing was that there was no way the royal council of Seyruun knew anything about Rezo's misdeeds, even if Phil did. It was not the sort of thing you go around saying about one of the great wise men of the last century. If he had been human, Zelgadis was sure the council would have had no objection to his relationship with Amelia.

 

Still, despite all the hardships and all the pain he had suffered after being turned into a chimera...all of that had led him to Amelia. Would he have ever met the princess if he had never been transformed by Rezo? If his relative had never been taken by Shabranigdu? They may have met in passing, but it was doubtful that they would have been able to form the kind of bond they had over the past five years.

 

So, in a way, Zelgadis was thankful to Rezo. Even if he had to run away, and would never be able to conceive children with the woman he loved, at least he had her in his life. And that was the most important thing.

 

The two traveled for nearly a full day before stopping at a very small town by the sea. They had plans to hop a boat and travel to the lands that had previously been the Outer World, and then send word to Phil when they arrived safely.

 

"Would you like to stop at an inn for tonight and continue in the morning?" Amelia asked, trying not to look as tired as she felt.

 

Zelgadis could easily see the dark circles under her eyes and pulled her close, "Yes, let's rest for now. But before that...there's something I need to do."

 

"Oh?" Amelia tilted her head in curiosity.

 

And then Zelgadis did the one thing she certainly wasn't expecting. He dropped to one knee right there in front of a random inn and took her left hand. Looking up at her with an expression that took her breath away, he asked her one very important question.

 

"Amelia, will you marry me?"

 

Amelia gasped.

 

 

**

 

 

She had no idea when he'd acquired the ring, but it was beautiful. A modestly sized diamond flanked on each side by slightly smaller sapphires. She had asked him why he chose that particular stone, and his answer had just been a grin.

 

Right, blue stones. To remind her of him, no doubt.

 

Few people could truly appreciate Zelgadis' sense of humor.

 

Zelgadis ordered a room for them, and asked that dinner be brought up. After a delightful meal, Amelia was more than ready to consummate their recent engagement.

 

In fact, as Zelgadis stretched and removed his shirt to prepare for bed, Amelia practically attacked him.

 

"Whoa, Amelia, hold on!" the chimera exclaimed as the princess straddled him.

 

She captured his lips in a heated kiss that made that train of thought temporarily jump the track, but he was soon reminded as he felt her small hand cup him between the legs.

 

Turning the tables on the princess, Zelgadis sat up and dislodged her from her sitting position. He soon had her pinned beneath him.

 

"Amelia, this has to wait," he said, which caused the princess to frown. His own heavy breathing also didn't help make his words particularly convincing.

 

"Why?" she asked. It was a fair question.

 

"Because we're not married yet and you're a priestess and I was raised by a priest and it's just not RIGHT!" the explanation came out in a jumble of words that even he had to admit sounded a bit silly.

 

But rather than laugh at him or try to change his mind, Amelia just smiled and reached up to gently touch his cheek.

 

"All right," she said. "We'll wait."

 

Zelgadis let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Thank you," he said, sincerely.

 

"But tomorrow we're getting married by the captain of whatever ship we end up on."

 

"...T-Tomorrow?!" Zelgadis finally moved from his position over Amelia and let her get up.

 

"Of course, we're running away together, after all! Why wait?"

 

Why wait, indeed.

 

**

 

The next morning, they hopped the first ship willing to take their money, which happened to be a luxury liner (on Seyruun's dime; it WAS their wedding day, after all) and had a short ceremony in the captain's quarters.

 

They retired to their cabin and proceeded to...stare at each other.

 

"So...um...wow," Amelia said, fidgeting a bit. "You're my husband."

 

Zelgadis smirked. "Try not to sound so disappointed."

 

"You know I'm not!" Amelia yelled, blushing as she did so. "It's just...I guess I never really thought about how it would feel to call you my husband."

 

Zelgadis' eyes seemed to bore into her soul as he asked, "And how does it feel?"

 

"Amazing," Amelia answered without hesitation.

 

And then Zelgadis was upon her, kissing her ferociously.

 

Amelia responded with enthusiasm and clutched at her new husband's shirt.

 

"You're overdressed," she said when they broke apart to catch their breath.

 

Without a word, Zelgadis pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into the corner.

 

Amelia absently bit her lower lip as she looked at him. She'd seem him without a shirt before, but never in such an intimate environment, and never as husband and wife. She was certain he would never understand it, even if she tried explaining it to him, but she found him unbelievably sexy. He was thin but toned, and his unusual skin color just made him that much more enticing. She had dreamed of being with him like this.

 

The princess pulled her own tunic over her head and flung it aside. Zelgadis swallowed hard at the sight of her curvy little body.

 

Though, for all her curves and soft skin, Amelia was obviously well muscled and toned. She had done a lot of walking and fighting in her life, especially considering her position as a princess. But her father had always taught her to be tough, and that is one of the things Zelgadis loved so much about her. He could even see some scars on her right arm from where Shabranigdu had broken it, and the bones had snapped through the skin.

 

He approached her slowly and wrapped his arms around her, then brought them back to the front to caress her breasts. With his thumbs he rubbed around her nipples until they were stiff, and she moaned into his shoulder.

 

"Zelgadis, please," Amelia panted as she rubbed her hands down his sides and took in the smooth texture of his stone skin, and some of the rougher pebbled scattered throughout.

 

He would have been lying if he said he wasn't a bit nervous. It was the first time for both of them, and Zelgadis wasn't sure his skin wouldn't hurt her somehow. He did not voice this concern, however, because he was already sure as to what Amelia would say.

 

It didn't matter to her. She was tough. She wanted this.

 

Instead, he pulled her over to the large bed in the center of the cabin and threw her down. He wasn't sure how Amelia would react to that act, but to his relief she blushed and smiled up at him.

 

Amelia wriggled free of her pants, and Zelgadis relieved her of her panties. He then removed the rest of his clothes, and leaned over her.

 

Zelgadis felt his cheeks heat up as he said, "Amelia, if you had told me five years ago we would be together like this someday...I would have laughed and told you to stop being a pervert."

 

Amelia giggled at that, but did not interrupt him.

 

"But now that I know the person you are, the woman you've become, I couldn't imagine ever being with anyone else."

 

"I love you," Amelia said, reaching up and clasping her hands together behind his neck.

 

"And I love you," Zelgadis answered, still blushing. It was still hard to say out loud, but it was getting easier all the time.

 

They shared another heated kiss and then he slowly entered her.

 

Amelia stiffened a bit at the feeling of him inside her, but there wasn't much pain. It was a strange feeling, mostly. She was sopping wet and ready for him, so that likely helped ease the situation of it being her first time. As far as any concerns regarding his stone skin, which she knew he had but wouldn't tell her, there didn't seem to be any pain from that. His skin was hard, yes, but also strangely pliable and just as warm as any human's.

 

But then, Zelgadis WAS human. He may have thought he was some kind of monster or freak, but Amelia knew she would happily spend the rest of their lives convincing him otherwise. Even if she had to beat him up a couple times in the process.

 

Amelia clung to him tightly as he thrust in and out, first timidly but then with more force.

 

For Zelgadis, sex with Amelia was so far one of the most amazing things ever. She was hot, tight and so wet. Her soft thighs rubbed against his, and eventually he lifted her legs so that her thighs were resting on his shoulders and her feet were in the air. He was able to go more deeply into her that way, and Amelia's cries of pleasure made it obvious she was enjoying it, too.

 

When he finally came, he thrust a few more times and filled her to the brim. It didn't matter anyway, since he was sterile. If nothing else, he felt a certain possessiveness in finishing inside of her.

 

He rolled away, breathing heavily. Amelia looked beautiful covered in a sheen of sweat and panting from exhaustion. Droplets of his semen mixed with her feminine juices began to pour from her, and Zelgadis felt himself respond. He was a man prone to obsession, and Amelia may have created a monster.

 

He found himself over her again, but this time his face was down between her legs and he began licking the tiny nub of nerves over her still dripping slit. Amelia began bucking into his face as he suckled her, then he pushed two fingers inside of her.

 

He was ready to go again, so he flipped Amelia over onto her hands and knees and entered her from behind.

 

Amelia seemed to respond even more to this position, and did her part by wiggling her butt and pushing herself harder against him.

 

They both came more quickly in that position, and slumped back onto the bed, finally spent.

 

"If this is what I have to look forward to from now on, I'm glad I signed up!" Amelia managed to get out between gasps.

 

Zelgadis laughed. A real laugh, the kind that is rare to hear from him.

 

Everything was going to be okay.

 

 

**

 

 

"Sire, you mean you aren't concerned AT ALL?" yelled Sir Darjworth, one of the oldest members of the Seyruun Royal Council.

 

"No, not at all," Phil said, barely leveling a glance at the man.

 

"But your youngest daughter has disappeared! Likely run away with that...that...THING she keeps around!"

 

Now Phil was looking at the man, and it was not a kind look. Sir Darjworth took a step back.

 

"How DARE you judge and insult another member of this palace, and someone who is practically a member of my family! Get out of my sight!"

 

Sir Darjworth bowed and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

 

The other members of the council eyed the prince, warily.

 

"She will contact me when she's good and ready," Phil continued, addressing everyone. "And might I add, this is all YOUR fault!"

 

With that, he stormed out of the council room.

 

 

**

 

 

It took a month by boat to reach the section of the Outer World they were shooting for. When the boat finally reached land, Zelgadis had Amelia pinned against a wall with her legs hooked over his arms as he took her. Her fluids dripped down onto the wood floor and she tried not to make too much noise because there was an old lady staying in the room next door.

 

"We've stopped," Zelgadis remarked as he lowered Amelia to the floor and she pulled her panties back into place.

 

"Finally, I thought we'd never get off this boat!" Amelia said, already throwing some things into a suitcase.

 

"Oh, has it really been that bad?" Zelgadis asked, feigning hurt.

 

Amelia smirked at him, "No, I suppose not. I couldn't have asked for better company."

 

There was a soft knock on their door and a voice on the other side said, "Sir, Madame, we've docked and are unloading now! Please make your way upstairs!"

 

As Zelgadis went to grab his clothes, Amelia wrapped her arms around him from behind. She rested her cheek against the long scar on his back and whispered, "Thank you for coming with me."

 

"Thank you for having me," Zelgadis whispered back.

 

He then pulled away and finished getting ready. Amelia found herself staring at his scar as he did so.

 

Even though she had cast Resurrection on him after he had taken the blow from Garv that had been meant for her, the wound had never healed right. Even with stone flesh, the reminder of that day was jagged and vivid.

 

But, even for all the horror of watching him bleed out on the ground, that was one of the first times Amelia realized that Zelgadis really cared for her. Enough to nearly sacrifice himself to save her. Because while Garv's sword had deeply wounded him, it would have easily sliced her in two.

 

The princess shook her head, as if shaking the horrible memories out by force.

 

 

**

 

 

Amelia practically flew off the ship, hitting the ground running.

 

"Zelgadis, let's go shopping!" the princess called over he shoulder. "I want to buy some new clothes for both of us to wear here!"

 

Zelgadis rolled his eyes and said, "Amelia, I'm sure they wear the same clothes here as they do everywhere else."

 

But then she pouted, and he was goo.

 

They made their way around several shops and Zelgadis waited as Amelia tried on a few new outfits. He did his best to ignore the stares and whispers of the townspeople. That was one draw back to leaving Seyruun...everyone knew him there and were never wondering "what" he was.

 

As they circled the town shops, one particular shop caught their eye.

 

"Vaces and Maces...I think this is Filia-san's shop!" Amelia cried happily and dragged Zelgadis in with her.

 

A chime above the door gave a delightful jingle as they entered.

 

"Welcome!" Came a feminine voice from another part of the shop. "I'll be with you in a moment!"

 

And then the beautiful dragoness, looking the same as she ever had with long blonde hair and big blue eyes, walked through a pair of pink curtains hanging in a nearby doorway.

 

Filia's eyes fell on the couple and she gasped. "Amelia-san! Zelgadis-san!"

 

She ran over and embraced them both, all the while babbling about how long it had been, and wondering why they were in the Outer World.

 

"Well, you see," Amelia said, once Filia released her and she could breathe again, "Zelgadis and I have eloped."

 

And then they both found themselves wrapped up in the dragoness' arms again as she squealed with delight.

 

"Jillas!" Filia yelled, after finally letting the couple go again, "We have guests! Bring three cups of tea!"

 

"Yes, boss!" Cried the little red fox beastman as he appeared out of no where. Upon setting eyes upon their guests, he seemed to shrink a bit.

 

"Oh, it's them," he said, quietly.

 

Zelgadis flashed the beastman a cocky smirk, and Jillas ran away to fetch their tea.

 

"I suppose he hasn't forgiven us for tying him up and dragging him through that temple," Amelia mused.

 

"Oh, don't worry about him!" said Filia, leading the duo to a small sitting room.

 

Zelgadis reached for a book that happened to be laying on an end table and read the title aloud.

 

"Understanding Mazoku: Interpreting Their Secrets and Lies..."

 

"OH HO HO HO HO!" Filia let out a very uncomfortable laugh and snatched the book from Zelgadis. "That's nothing, just some light reading!" She flung the book unceremoniously into a corner.

 

Shortly after being presented with their tea, Amelia placed her cup down, fumbling it a bit.

 

Something about her seemed off, and Zelgadis was at her side in a split second.

 

"Amelia, what's wrong?" the chimera caught his wife as she practically toppled over in her chair.

 

"I don't know," Amelia admitted, swallowing hard. "Suddenly I feel very weak and nauseated. I must be overly tired from walking around in the sun today."

 

Zelgadis found that an odd excuse, since she had walked around outside a lot more, and for a lot longer than they had on that day. But he kept his concerns to himself.

 

"You should go lie down," Filia stated very matter-of-factly, "In fact, I insist you both stay the night tonight. I have a guest room, and since Val hasn't hatched yet it shouldn't be any problem."

 

"That's a good idea. Thank you so much, Filia-san," Amelia said, standing with the help of her husband and heading for the guest room.

 

 

**

 

"Amelia," Filia said, entering the guest room as Zelgadis bathed. "I was wondering...how long has it been since you and Zelgadis-san have been married?"

 

"A little over a month now," Amelia smiled from her place in bed. She had yet to recover from her earlier episode of weakness and nausea, so she had stayed in bed and skipped dinner. "That boat ride took forever!"

 

"And in that time...you..." Filia's thought trailed off and a deep blush reddened her face.

 

"What, Filia-san?" Amelia asked, sitting up a bit.

 

"You've done...things that married people do?" Filia chided herself internally for being such a prude sometimes.

 

Now it was Amelia's turn to blush, though she knew she had nothing to be embarrassed about. After all, what she and her husband did in private was perfectly fine!

 

"I was just thinking," Filia plunged on. "When was the last time you had your time of the month?"

 

Amelia immediately saw where Filia was going with this line of thinking, and bit her lip before answering, "Since before the trip. About a week before we ever left Seyruun."

 

"Ah," Filia said.

 

Silence fell over the room, and Zelgadis walked in.

 

Filia and Amelia both turned to stare at him. The chimera stood drying his ear out with a white towel and noticed the women's expression.

 

"What?"

 

 

**

 

 

"Wow."

 

That was all Zelgadis had been able to say for several hours.

 

"I know."

 

That was all Amelia had been able to say for several hours.

 

Finally, Zelgadis elaborated.

 

"I'm supposed to be sterile. That's what everything I've ever read stated in great detail. The mixture of parts..."

 

"But," Amelia interrupted him. "There has never been another chimera just like you, right? Not to your knowledge, anyway?"

 

"Well, no..."

 

"So, then, no one has any way of knowing for sure."

 

Zelgadis marinated on that for a bit and then conceded that, yes, that was accurate.

 

"But...you know what this means, right?" Amelia asked, quietly.

 

"Besides the fact you're having a baby?" Zelgadis answered, absently. Shock seemed about to set in.

 

Amelia scooted over next to him and gently turned his face to hers. Looking him in the eyes, the princess of Seyruun smiled and said, "It means we can go home."

 

THE END.


End file.
